


Through Rainbow Colored Lenses

by Maone



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, Relationship Revelation, Tom/Semir (Implied), public kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: “I’m alright,” Semir reassured him as if he could read his thoughts.“Yeah, I can see that,” the Alpha replied coldly and turned back to Tom, thrusting a folder at his chest.“Don’t leave details out when you fill the report for this one, it’s not my job to fix your mistakes, I’ve got my own work to do.”
Relationships: André Fux/Semir Gerkhan
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Tom’s been working at the highway police for two months when the guy showed up and decided to make his time working there as miserable as possible.

Andre Fux, another Alpha, of course.

He seemed to be fond of taking charge and acting like he’s the boss more often than Tom would appreciate, they were of the same rank as chief investigators, but other officers jumped to the Alpha’s tune like he was the general, despite being absent for so long and Tom hardly got the chance to investigate properly with him around.

He’d hardly seen the guy actually have fun and on the several occasions they’ve gone with Semir to lunch and his partner invited Andre along, he always made an excuse not to go. Fux had a very strong Alpha aura around him, one that Tom would be otherwise wary of if he wasn’t working in fairly close proximity with him. Even if they couldn’t become friends, they needed to be able to work with each other otherwise one of them, likely Tom for being a newbie, would lose their job.

Tom noticed Andre only seemed to get along with a small group of officers but otherwise remained very private.

That he got along with all of the females was something Tom expected, the guy looked like a magnet for chicks and the female officers definitely didn’t spare smiles around him and he didn’t hesitate to return the kind gesture.

The looks Andre threw in Tom’s direction were, unfortunately, nothing of such. Distrustful, judgemental, you name it.

Why?

Tom didn’t know, maybe Fux just didn’t like other Alphas and only got along with their boss because of her position.

At least Tom got along with his new partner. The Turk was fun to be around, it was a pleasant surprise. He didn’t expect things to go so smoothly when he was told his partner would be an Omega and being an Alpha himself, he had some concerns, it wasn’t a combination he thought ideal for two cops, but they reassured him that Semir didn’t require special treatment to any other officer on the station.

Things did go smoothly for the most part and Tom even found an unexpected fondness for his partner after they found common ground on many of their hobbies, from cars to drinks to television; sure, anything beyond work relationship was considered taboo and Engelhardt told him as much, but that didn’t stop the Alpha’s growing interest.

Omega is still an Omega and Semir was quite a sight for a sore eye.

Fux for the most part stayed out of his way, they’ve met the first day and exchanged greetings, but the conversation didn’t go beyond that and Fux kept their relationship purely professional, usually only visiting their office to see Semir; the two were on friendly terms apparently, so much that it hasn’t been until two weeks into Tom’s stay that the Alpha found out some very surprising information.

“Does he usually stare new people down or am I the only one carrying the honor?” Tom stirred his coffee, watching the man in question walk by the office’s cafeteria, Fux kept watching him ever since they took over a recent case and he really wasn’t interested in being judged about his work abilities on top of everything else.

“I’m assuming by ‘him’ you mean Andre,” Semir threw a sugar cube into his drink, doing the same for Tom, his partner nodding in thanks,”I don’t know, not a whole lot of new people came through since we’ve been here, why do you feel like he’s staring you down?” His partner wondered.

“He’s always watching how do I do things when we’re out there as if I need constant supervision as if I haven’t been a cop myself for the past four years, if he’s got a problem he can say it to my face,” Tom grumbled and sipped on his coffee.

Semir chuckled then.

“If he had a problem with you, he’d do just that, trust me.”

Tom snorted.

“Really? Because I can tell when people want to start something and he sure as hell looks like he wants to start something, who’s his partner anyway? I’d like to see the poor bastard that has to deal with that,”

“I was his partner,”

Semir dropped the bombshell as if it was nothing and finished his coffee.

“You were? I thought you were working alone before I joined,” Tom wondered, his curiosity growing, did he perhaps found out the reason behind the Alpha’s bitterness around him?

“Andre was injured during our last case a year ago, we were chasing down a drug dealer and the guy jumped on his boat and tried to escape on the sea, Andre got on with him and it just went downhill from there,” Semir explained, brows furrowing at the memory.

“What happened?”

The Turk looked up at his partner, his smile long gone.

“Andre got shot with a harpoon gun, right through his chest, if there wasn’t a police helicopter pursuing the drug dealer with us, Andre would have been dead,” Semir sighed,” He was hospitalized for a long time and boss couldn’t let me stay without a partner if there was no guarantee Andre would be able to come back, I think he’s just bitter about it, it’s got nothing to do with you personally.”

Tom nodded, pressing his lips into a thin line, well, that certainly put a turn on things. Maybe he’d try to be a bit more compassionate with the guy.

\-----

Halfway through their work week, Tom and Semir came across a large pile up on the highway, the scene was complete chaos. The truck that caused the accident fell to its side and when it caught fire, they had to rush in and smash the windshield to get the driver out. It was a tough task, but they managed to save him with their combined effort, only coming out of the incident with cuts from the shattered glass.

Tom had been surprised with how involved Semir was, he worked with the Omega for a while now and knew he was more than capable of doing his job, but it was still a surprise when the Turk jumped into a dangerous situation without as much as a blink, his sex clearly held no weight in the field. Even the way Semir handled having to drive with cut-up hands on their way back to the station was notable, medics treated them on the scene, but the cuts were deep enough to make the mundane task of holding a steering wheel painful enough and although Tom’s cuts were far more severe, he still felt the obligation to offer to drive them back, but as he should have expected, Semir rejected the thought right away and took his place instead. 

Other than being surprised at his partner’s dedication to getting the job done, Tom hadn’t thought of the incident of being anything more than just another day at work, sometimes things just didn’t go without rough patches.

They pulled up at the station not long after and Semir pulled the handbrake in its place with a relieved sigh, Tom saw him rub his bandaged hands with a wince, feeling his pain well enough, his own injuries throbbed terribly, but at least they were reassured there was no glass embedded within their flesh.

“I wonder what’s Engelhardt going to say when she sees her two head investigators got both crippled within few hours of leaving the office,” Tom sighed wistfully while they walked to the front door.

Semir stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket, holding a steady pace at his partner’s side with quickened steps to match Tom’s longer stride.

“We’ll be alright, we returned on our own, and in the car we left, I’d say that’s a successful shift,” he smiled.

Tom turned to him with an amused look.

“Yeah? Say that again when you need to go to the toilet with your hands bandaged up like an Egyptian mummy, thank god we’re writing our reports on computers now and don’t have to write them by hand, that’d be rough.”

He held the door open for his partner, wanting to show at least some level of courtesy after Semir’s driven them all the way back. 

Semir walked past him with an entertained quirk of an eyebrow, Tom shrugged back, he was a gentleman at heart.

They passed through the main hall and as expected, their colleagues already had comments at ready, being informed about the incident on the highway as soon as it happened. Overall they made very lighthearted comments until Andre stepped out of his office as they passed it.

“What the hell were you doing?” He threw Tom an abysmal look making him feel like he dragged them both through a pool of glass on purpose. 

“Saving a life, you could have joined us to see for yourself,” Tom replied evenly, meeting his glare. So much for trying to be compassionate, Andre wasn’t going to make that easy.

The Alpha shifted his attention to his partner’s hands and Tom could see the man’s jaw moving with growing irritation.

“I’m alright,” Semir reassured him as if he could read his thoughts.

“Yeah, I can see that,” the Alpha replied coldly and turned back to Tom, thrusting a folder at his chest.

“Don’t leave details out when you fill the report for this one, it’s not my job to fix your mistakes, I’ve got my own work to do.”

Tom felt his blood slowly coming to a boil, devastating injury or not, he wanted nothing more than punch that arrogant prick in the face right there and then, but Semir’s hand subtly landing on his back made him refrain from doing so.

Still, it didn’t prevent the poison burning the back of his tongue from spilling out.

“Yeah, I see you’re busy with your power trip, since that seems to be the only thing that you can do around here,“

“Tom!” Semir warned, but it was too late and Tom felt smug satisfaction at seeing the Alpha’s face harden at his comment. 

Tom’s satisfaction quickly drained out when the Alpha took a step closer towards him and for a brief second, he thought Andre would hit him right then.

The atmosphere in the room thickened, some people turned around at the building confrontation between the two competing Alphas.

Before things could escalate any further, Semir chose that moment to step in and grabbed a hold of Andre’s arm, drawing the superior Alpha’s attention to himself, Andre looked down at him slowly, the frown still digging deep into his forehead.

“That’s enough,” the Omega said firmly, dimly aware of the attention they’ve attracted to themselves. 

“ _Yes, it is_ ,” Andre hissed.

“Andre,” Semir said more firmly, ensuring the Alpha’s attention was on him fully this time, he met the taller man’s angry eyes with a pleading look,” Enough.”

Tom watched the other Alpha’s eyes turn to the hand resting on his bicep.

He hesitated.

The thick scent filling the room slowly retracted and Tom felt his own nerves calming down. Okay, maybe that was a bit unnecessary, he should cut the guy some slack.

Good thing Semir was there.

Speaking of his partner, Tom saw Andre’s hand reaching for Semir’s and gently wrapping his fingers around the tightly bandaged digits, pulling Semir’s hand away and running his thumb over the patched skin.

It was the first time since Tom’s been part of the team he had seen those two interact beyond more than greetings and a couple of fleeting words while passing each other in the hall.

Before he could give it any more thought, Andre moved past him, shoving into his shoulder with a force that didn’t feel accidental.

\----

For the rest of the day, there was no sign of the Alpha and Tom certainly wasn’t complaining. One uncomfortable interaction was enough for the day. When it came to the end of their shift and only the night shift remained, Tom’s injured hands throbbed like hell and he couldn’t wait to come home and finally relax, they usually had a weekend off if there was no emergency, so he was looking forward to taking it easy and letting the cuts heal. Semir seemed no better after the long day and once they were heading to their cars, he had the offer to drive him home on his tongue, but Semir yawned loudly in that very moment.

“I honestly can’t wait to be home finally, feels like my hands could fall off,” the Omega exhaled.

“Are you surprised, we were typing that report for two hours, that could be considered abuse at work,” Tom rubbed the back of his neck, cursing silently at his reluctance.

“I tried to bribe Eike to do it for me, but she chickened out, said she had to go on a patrol or something, and she calls herself a friend” Semir tsked.

 _Just say it, he wouldn’t refuse_ , Tom’s brain told him as they continued to walk through the parking lot.

Tom didn’t even get to ask him if they’d hang out this weekend, they haven’t last week with the onslaught of work.

He didn’t want to seem like he was coming onto his partner too hard, but it’s been two months, they’ve grown close….

And then a car pulled up beside them and Semir stopped.

“There’s my ride, see you on Monday, alright?” The Omega patted him on the back with a smile and before Tom had a chance to ask him about the weekend, Semir got in the passenger seat of awaiting Mercedes CLK.

The interior light turned on with the door opening and Tom saw a brief flash of the familiar black suit jacket, but before he could get a good look on the driver, the Mercedes sped off.

He stared after the distancing brake lights until the car disappeared on the highway.

They’ve rarely talked and now was Andre driving Semir home? Was the Alpha seeking out his partner too? Or maybe they were just close, they used to be partners after all.

 _Should have asked about the weekend when I had the chance,_ Tom sighed and went to his car.

\------

After a long uneventful weekend of not doing much other than watching TV and getting annoyed with absolutely everything becoming a difficult feat to do with his hands, Sunday rolled over and it was once again 6AM and Tom was on his way to work. The steering wheel was a lot easier to hold after most of the cuts began to heal.

When he pulled up at the station, Semir’s BMW was in its rightful spot next to his own just the way it was on Friday night, dry patch underneath it as it stood there over the weekend while it rained.

After Tom headed inside, he greeted his colleagues already sitting at their tables and working and he fully expected to see the same thing when approaching his office, only to find the lights off, clearly unoccupied.

He stopped in front of it, looking at Andrea curiously.

“Semir’s still not here?” He asked.

The secretary licked a lid of her yogurt and shrugged.

“Clearly not,”

Tom glanced at the clock hanging above a water dispenser, it was well past seven.

“He’s late,” he noted, which was very unusual for his partner.

Andrea simply shrugged again and stuck a spoon into her breakfast. So Tom just went to the office and turned the lights on.

Some thirty minutes later after he started his computer and made himself a coffee is when he caught a glimpse of quick-moving figure on the opposite side of the glass door and soon Semir opened the door.

“Morning,” Tom watched his partner shrug off his jacket, glancing at the clock worriedly before he dropped in his seat.

“Morning, kinda late aren’t you? What gives?” Tom slurped on his coffee, watching him curiously.

Semir paused in the mid grab of his paperwork, looking like a deer in the headlights.

“I just...overslept a bit,” he cleared his throat and stacked the papers neatly in front of him, not that it did too much to distract from the fact.

Tom raised an eyebrow.

“You? Oversleeping? What?” The thought was rather humorous, Semir’s always been amongst the first to get to work.

“Yes,” Semir rolled his eyes,” So what did they bring us for this week?” He nodded at the schedule laid out before Tom.

“Don’t change the subject, you overslept and that’s a big milestone, what were you doing?” Tom crossed his arms, feeling almost unreasonably worried that Semir might admit to having a lover after all. He never saw him with anybody up to this point and the Omega didn’t mention anyone either.

But his partner only gave him a look of irritation.

“Really now? Don’t be so childish, Tom, I genuinely just overslept, that’s it.”

“Hey, you always interrogate me when I come late, I think it’s only fair when I take the pleasure in doing it too when opportunity strikes,” Tom grinned,” So I take it you didn’t have any nightly visitors?” 

Semir squinted at him suspiciously.

“I didn’t have any visitors, why, did you want to visit me?” He chuckled.

“After my hands look and feel like I ran them through a meat grinder? God no,” Tom shook his head vehemently,” although under other circumstances I wouldn’t be opposed, you do have my favorite beer in your fridge.” He added with a wink.

A bold move, but he said it already and now Semir was looking at him with a mild surprise, his smile was more serene now, almost pitiful as he looked at Tom, the Alpha growing increasingly self-conscious about his flirt attempt which wasn’t the greatest he ever came up with.

It was difficult to watch the dimpled smile and the softness beyond those chocolate eyes and not feel his heart jump and goddamn it why the hell was he growing so attached to the Omega, Engelhardt would have his head if he tried anything.

“I’m afraid that’s the only thing I could offer you at my place,” Semir said then.

And Tom heard a deafening crash fill his ears as his hopes quickly shattered.

That was a rejection of his advances if he’s ever heard of it.

Well, you couldn’t date him anyway, he’s your partner after all.

\----

Several hours after the awkward exchange, Semir got up and left the office to print some forms, it was around ten minutes later of his unusually long absence that Tom felt like grabbing another cup of coffee, so he got up and headed for the cafeteria, thinking he might check where the short Turk forgot himself.

He didn’t see him near the printers that lined the hallway for everybody’s access, nor did he see him on the way to the small kitchen area. He was well into pouring his cup of coffee and automatically preparing one for Semir when he felt like looking into the direction of Andre’s office that laid right beside the kitchen. He hasn’t seen the guy all day and frankly wondered if he even came to work today.

He looked through the blinds into the darkened office and couldn’t see anyone at first glance, but as he returned his attention back to making the coffee, he could see a movement in the corner of his eye and raised his eyes towards the office again, seeing definite movement inside.

It looked like Andre was sitting at his desk, illuminated only by the light of his computer while the lamp was turned off. That the guy was a weirdo sitting around in complete darkness was unsurprising to Tom.

He paused what he was doing and walked closer to the windows of the kitchen to get a closer look when he realized Andre wasn’t alone.

Somebody else was in there with him, leaning against a shelf behind him, it was really too dark to recognize who that might be, but Tom knew Andre didn’t let just anybody into his office, it was generally off-limits to everyone except the secretary and the chief and both of those were in their significant workplaces.

The person pushed themselves away from the shelf then and came to a standstill behind Andre, resting their hands on the Alpha’s shoulders which Tom hadn’t even noticed were tense until they visibly eased down at the touch.

He couldn’t hear the exchange of words coming from within the office, but he was intrigued nevertheless. When he saw the person behind Andre lean down to look at the screen, he was surprised to recognize Semir.

What the hell was he doing in there?

Tom watched as Semir pointed at something on the screen, face only mere inches from Andre’s, it would be so easy for the Alpha to just turn and-

“Who are you spying on, can I see?” Eike’s voice right by his ear nearly made him jump out of his skin and he was glad he decided to leave the steaming hot cup of coffee on the table moments earlier, otherwise, it’d be all over him now.

“I’m not spying on anyone, I don’t know what are you talking about,” he insisted, straightening his jacket and quickly abandoning his post by the window to resume making his coffee.

Eike stared in the direction he was moments earlier, before turning to him with a smile.

“I was going to ask you and Semir if you wanna go for lunch, we’re going with David to a roadside restaurant in ten minutes, so I figured you might want a bite too.”

She glanced in the direction of Andre’s office.

“Although I don’t think Semir’s gonna come, Andre’s got chest pain again by the looks of it,” She sighed regretfully,” Are you coming though?”

Tom blinked and followed her line of sight to the office again just as Semir moved around the office and placed a glass of water in front of Andre.

“Is that a common occurrence? I haven’t seen Semir be so fussy around Andre the entire time I’ve been here,”

Eike shook her head.

“Andre hates being fussed over, doesn’t matter who does it. I think he just tolerates it from Semir cause he’s been helping him with recovery since they released Andre from the hospital, they used to be close when they worked together.”

“I see.”

Tom felt a pang of jealousy when he saw the Alpha’s hand wander to Semir’s lower back, rubbing it briefly before the Turk finally turned to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom didn’t expect things to escalate so quickly and so drastically when they followed their suspect to his house, after all the man was suspected of auto theft, they didn’t even think of bringing reinforcements to get him.

However, when they knocked on the guy’s door and announced themselves, things took a quick turn for the worse.

The door didn’t open, but Tom could definitely hear sounds coming from the other side, frantic movements, he exchanged an alarmed look with his partner and both took out their guns. Tom kicked the door down and both of them rushed inside.

“Police, get on the ground!” he shouted.

It was dark, too dark for the time of the day as they quickly split up to search the individual rooms.

Tom entered the kitchen, the stank of rotting food and dirty dishes turning his stomach uncomfortably, all the windows were covered in foil, blocking sunlight from seeping in and covering the interior in complete darkness forcing Tom to reach for the wall blindly. The sound of his foot hitting an empty beer can startled him, he twisted around, looking behind him thinking the man was trying to sneak out, but he couldn’t see anything.

He could hear Semir on the opposite side of the apartment cursing loudly, followed by a loud crash and the sound of stomping feet.

“Stop!” His partner shouted, but the sound of someone running only grew louder and Tom moved back towards the hallway just as their suspect ran by. Tom took off after him, following him outside. The guy managed to force a motorist out of his car and sped off before Tom was able to catch up to him, he turned back then and ran to his car just as Semir jumped down the flight of stairs in two quick strides.

The Mercedes’ wheels dug into the dirt of the courtyard and Tom began the pursuit.

It took a couple of minutes before they caught up again while Semir called reinforcements at last. Tom chewed on the inside of his cheek in concetration, the escaping driver was skilled enough in his craft that it took everything Tom ever learned on the tracks to keep up without crashing, adrenaline was pumping through his veins, sweat running down his forehead and his hand grabbing at the wheel tightly, keeping the car steady like a professional racing driver.

Semir shouted the streets they moved through to the headquarters, guiding their reinforcements along until Tom left the heavy populated city zone and the two cars entered an active industrial zone, now with other police vehicles appearing in Tom’s rear view mirror.

The asphalt road got replaced with gravel and Tom went from dodging other motorists, to dodging workers and heavy machinery slowly rolling about with their driver’s unable to see the upcoming danger.

The runaway suspect slid to a halt when he lost control of his car and crashed into one of the buildings, quickly abandoning the vehicle before Tom got there and rushing inside the factory with a gun in his hand.

“What is that idiot doing?” Tom hissed.

Semir took out his gun then and unclicked its safety with his hand already on the door, prepared to jump out the moment Tom came to a halt.

“Don’t shoot at him, the factory’s manufacturing fireworks and I’d rather not blow up!” Tom warned him, driving as close to the entrance as possible before he pushed the car into an abrupt halt.

“There are people inside, goddamn it,” Semir hissed and pushed the door open, running inside the factory after the suspect.

It couldn’t have been more than couple of seconds that it took Tom to apply handbrake, open the door and take out his handgun when he was violently blasted away from the door as a massive explosion erupted from within the factory smashing all of the windows out and throwing Tom across the courtyard along with debris and burning pieces of destroyed fireworks.

White noise buzzed loudly in his ears to the point of him being unable to hear anything else. He struggled to sit up, every centimeter of his body in agony, strip of blood running down his nose as he blinked the dazedness away and witnessed the destruction of the warehouse he was about to enter moments ago.

His partner ran into already.

“Semir!” He screamed, stumbling to his feet, terror filling his heart as he ran towards the burning structure, ignoring the pain and the possible severity of his own injuries from the blast. His partner was in there, he had to save him.

Sirens blasted through the cracking of the massive fire filling the area as other officers finally arrived to the scene, but Tom was completely blinded with the desperation to get in, he ran to the entrance Semir went through only to see it completely barricaded in with tables and other debris from within, smoke seeping through in little black strips. Tom dug his hands into the twisted metal and wood, he kicked and pushed at whatever he could move to get inside and save his partner.

“Semir!Semir! Can you hear me?!” He shouted over and over, but the noise was too loud, the fire only grew stronger and Tom was panicking. He screamed in frustration, pushing all the strength he could gather into getting inside, the metal barrier creaked in protest, moving slightly under his effort.

He let out harsh breaths, his vision blurry, the sight of his bloody hands, cut up from glass and sharp metal only making him more frustrated and renewing his determination to keep going, he was going to get in there no matter what, he wouldn’t let Semir burn alive.

“Tom! Tom! Get away from there, the place is going to explode!” He could hear Herzberger’s shouts coming somewhere from behind him and he wanted to scream back, Semir was in there, he was still in there.

He couldn’t waste his breath though, he had to keep going, time was running out and the blocked entrance was slowly but surely becoming passable, he almost got it.

It was then when Tom realized it wasn’t moving solely because of his effort, another set of hands pushed against the crooked metal, forcing it back, Tom looked at the person standing beside him and recognized his cold hearted colleague gritting his teeth, grunting with effort to get the entrance unblocked.

Not bothering to ask what the hell was he doing there, Tom quickly matched Andre’s forceful shoves at the barricade until the metal groaned for the final time and collapsed before them, letting out a cloud of black smoke sending them both in violent coughing fits.

“Semir!” Tom shouted again, trying to see inside, his eyes stinging from the deadly smoke.

Andre ran blindly inside, disappearing right away, Tom followed him, reaching with his hands forward, trying to find something, someone.

He couldn’t scent Semir’s presence with so many things burning around them, didn’t know where to go, but he blinked through the greyness and stumbled over built up debris moving further in regardless.

The smoke was starting to get to his head when he saw a large shadow of someone appear before him and suddenly Andre was standing right before him and shouting at him, but Tom couldn’t understand him over the sound of things breaking all around them, but then Andre was pushing at him, forcing him back and that’s when Tom noticed the burden in the Alpha’s arms.

The small lifeless form of his partner, arms and legs dangling with no resistance as Andre rushed them back towards the exit. Knowing the urgency, Tom stepped aside and pushed Andre out of the exit first before following close behind, the fresh air was a shock to his smoke damaged lungs and Tom coughed violently, his knees buckling underneath him as he struggled to breathe, but his teary eyes were set on Andre and the urgency the Alpha moved with until he was far enough from the burning building to finally drop to his knees and lay the unresponsive Omega on the ground.

Tom crawled on all fours, his limbs not cooperating anymore, he crawled to Semir’s body, other officers quickly gathered around himself and Andre as the other Alpha began to administer CPR.

Semir’s head lolled as Andre grabbed his chin and tilted his head back and covered his mouth with his own.

Tom rubbed at his eyes to get the stinginess out of it and shuffled on the opposite side, starting chest compressions in assistance.

Other than his clothes being torn and scorched in a couple of places it didn’t seem like Semir suffered the devastating injuries Tom feared he would, but it was no reassurance if the smoke inhalation killed him in its place.

Tom counted sixty when Andre pulled away to check if Semir was breathing, he reached for the limp wrist and pressed his thumb firmly into the skin before moving back with a growl.

“Come on, little bird, wake up,” he pressed his lips against the Turk’s again.

Tom counted again.

“Oh god…” He heard Bonrath’s breathless voice behind him, the officers were gathering around them, watching on the fight for their colleague’s life helplessly.

“How long was he in there?” He heard someone mutter,” God, what if he’s dead-”

Tom pressed down on Semir’s chest hard enough to crack his ribs, but he didn’t care. There was no way in hell he’d let him die and Andre’s unfaltering efforts proved he felt the same way.

On the twenty-seventh count, Semir’s body twitched violently underneath them and Tom quickly pulled away, Andre doing the same as the Turk’s body began to shift and soft groan escaped his mouth, Tom moved his hands under Semir’s body and rolled him to his side which triggered him to cough violently.

Andre leaned down and rubbed Semir’s back, running his hand through his short hair simultaneously.

The other officers exclaimed in relief and Tom wiped the sweat away from his forehead, taking in a shaky breath as Semir’s coughs slowly reduced to pained gasps while his body trembled with the shock of regaining consciousness so abruptly.

“Relax, it’s okay, you’re safe,” Tom looked at Andre bent over Semir’s form, muttering words of comfort while the Omega tried to regain control over his breathing.

Tom reached for his partner’s hand and squeezed it gently.

It felt warm, definitely felt alive. Thank god for that.

The sounds of approaching firefighters and paramedics were like a sweet melody to Tom’s ears and he hung his head and closed his eyes, letting the adrenaline drain out of him slowly.

Semir’s painful wheezing and gasps for air sounded worrisome enough, but he was alive and Tom knew he’d recover.

In the next moment, Semir struggled on the ground, moving his hand away from Tom’s grip, and grabbed dazedly at Andre, his hands not quite reaching the taller man’s shoulders from his uncomfortable position, Andre didn’t hesitate and placed his arms underneath the Omega, pulling him up and against his chest.

“I’ve got you, kitten, I’ve got you,” Andre muttered as Semir hid his face in the crook of his neck, his breaths harsh and raspy still, but Tom could see the expression on his face smoothing out once he started to calm down.

“Andre…” it was barely a croak, but Tom heard it, the pleading tone, the desperation.

It was then that Andre nudged Semir’s head back and tilted his chin up to press his lips against the Omegas once more.

But this was no life-saving gesture, Tom understood. He watched as Semir’s mouth responded to the kiss, it was slow and uncoordinated and Andre had to hold his head to deepen the kiss just enough to satisfy them both.

But it was a lover’s kiss. The desperate, tender gesture like a slap in the face for Tom’s hopes of having a chance with his partner.

The way Semir’s fingers clutched at Andre’s jacket, trying to stay close despite his weakened state and the Alpha’s iron grip around Semir’s waist, holding him in place, ensuring nobody could take his precious burden away from him.

It wasn’t something Tom expected, his partner and friend shared a much deeper connection with his ex-partner than anyone anticipated.

And the stunned silence that suddenly surrounded them once the Alpha began to growl possessively into the Omega’s mouth, was enough of proof that Tom wasn’t the only one left clueless about the relationship.

When they moved apart with a rather loud smack of saliva glistening lips, Andre pressed their foreheads together and Semir let out a quiet rumbling noise that sounded awfully close to a purr before his eyes fell closed and he sagged in Andre’s hold, the Alpha quickly reinforcing it around him, pulling the unconscious Omega tighter against him as paramedics rushed towards them.

Andre met Tom’s gaze then, his expression was difficult to read, Tom could never figure him out, but then the Alpha did something he’s never seen him do so far.

He smiled.

“You’re a good partner, Tom.”

Tom blinked, the compliment catching him by surprise, but Andre certainly sounded like he meant it.

It was a small reconciliation to losing the possibility of having anything with Semir, but Tom appreciated it nevertheless, if it meant a first step to getting along with the other Alpha, he’d accept it.

“Thanks.” He replied and then the paramedics came to their side and Tom was more than happy to accept their care after they secured Semir.


End file.
